El cumpleaños de Sasuke y Naruto
by FourSN
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto viven sus cumpleaños de forma muy diferente, no obstante tiene algo en común: Sasuke piensa en Naruto y Naruto en Sasuke SASUNARU
1. 2307 y 1010

23/07

Hoy me parece que es _ese_ día. Sí, creo que sí. Ya no me importa. Es una de las muchas cosas que han dejado de importarme. De todas formas no hay lugar para esas tonterías en este sitio: la guarida de Orochimaru. Sería ridículo celebrar un cumpleaños aquí, entre la oscuridad y los gritos de las victimas de esa serpiente retorcida y su ayudante. Es ridículo el sólo darle importancia, el dedicarle siquiera un pensamiento.

¿Cuántos?: dieciséis. Aunque aquí los días transcurren iguales uno tras otro y sea difícil llevar la cuenta exacta de ellos; sí , dieciséis años, estoy seguro. Mi mente sigue siendo muy aguda, de hecho lo es cada vez más. Ya tengo 16 años. Demasiados. Hace mucho que debería haber cumplido mi venganza. No obstante, ese tipo es realmente poderoso, es imposible que sea fácil acabar con él. Pero pronto , muy pronto obtendré el poder suficiente para que pague por lo que le hizo al clan, a nuestra familia...a mí.

Antes tendré que ocuparme de esa víbora. Durante estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que ya no puede enseñarme nada más. Sus entrenamientos ya no son un desafío. Es débil y cobarde, indigno de obtener el poder de los Uchiha, pues no tiene nada que hacer contra el _sharingan._ Ya no me es útil y por lo tanto sus días están contados. Sólo necesito una última cosa de él.

Dieciséis años y aquí estoy, descansando en el sobrio camastro de una habitación subterránea en la que no hay nada. No hay nada porque no me hace falta nada. No extraño nada. Nada.

Naruto. ¿Por qué todavía me viene tu recuerdo algunas veces? Seguirás en Konoha, débil y blando como siempre has sido.

Ja ja ja ,con el daño que te hice -en todos los sentidos- la última vez que nos vimos no creo que te hayan quedado ganas de pensar en mí. Seguramente habrás hecho todo lo posible para olvidarme, igual que Sakura. Probablemente ahora seáis novios, unidos por vuestro despecho y odio hacia mí.

Naruto, la verdad es que me cuesta creer esto. Con lo testarudo que eres es posible que... No. Tienes un sueño bastante difícil de alcanzar. Hokage, nada menos. Una meta muy alta para un perdedor como tú. Con esa cara de idiota, tan infantil como tus ideas.

¿Cómo serás ahora? No falta mucho para que cumplas también los dieciséis, si no me equivoco. Sí, puede que aún pienses en mí aunque me esforzara para cortar nuestro _lazo_ , como tú lo llamaste.

Si es así, espero que reconozcas que estás vivo porque yo quise. Que por las noches, cuando te vallas a dormir con tu tonto gorro y pijama, sepas que cada bocanada de aire que respiras, que cada roce que siente tu suave y cálida piel contra las mantas, se lo debes a mi indulgencia... a mí.

Me he tenido que volver así, Naruto. No te mate porque no quería ser como él. Pero eso no significa que yo no vaya a darlo todo con tal de cumplir mi objetivo. Espero que lo entiendas, más te vale no encontrarte conmigo de nuevo. Tú continua con tu sueño, yo seguiré con mi venganza.

Sin embargo hay en mí sentimientos que debo eliminar de una vez, pues el momento se acerca y no me puedo permitir ninguna debilidad. Y esta nostalgia que no quiero confesar que siento pero que es real es sin ninguna duda la peor que tengo. Nostalgia de ti, Naruto.

Pues si un día como hoy me encontrase en Konoha contigo, estarías pegado a mí, insultándome por mi prepotencia, por mi arrogancia y al mismo tiempo felicitándome. Teme _,_ féliz cumpleaños, dattebayo -¿era eso lo que decías continuamente¿no?, _teme_ y _dattebayo_ -, me harías algún regalo a aparentemente a regañadientes para luego colgarte de mi cuello, haciéndome sentir incómodo y al mismo tiempo feliz de verdad. Sé de alguna manera que no has cambiado.

Sí todo esto no hubiese pasado, si no hubiese intentado matarte, si estuviese en Konoha contigo un día como hoy, mi cumpleaños no sería triste y rabioso.

10/10

¡Hoy es un gran día! Hoy cumplo dieciséis. Estoy tan nervioso, ¿Qué me habrá regalo Sakura?, ¿y Kakashi? y... No puedo esperar a que nos reunamos ¡Si no fuese tan temprano iría a buscarlos!

Pero tengo que aguantar las ganas. Aguanta Naruto.

Tengo ganas de salir de la cama de una vez y recorrer la villa. Dieciséis años, ya soy todo un shinobi. Y cada día soy más apuesto je je je. Pronto las chicas empezarán a decirme: Naruto se mi novio. Naruto, cásate conmigo. Naruto, ¿Me quieres a mí?.Naruto, ¿A quién quieres?.

Creo que estoy tan ansioso por celebrar este cumpleaños en Konoha con mis amigos debido a que en los anteriores no he podido hacerlo por haber estado entrenando con Jiraiya. Pero al fin he regresado. Una gran fiesta sería apropiado, con mucho ramen, competiciones, y claro, una gran tarta. Kakashi llegará tarde-como siempre-, Tsunade beberá demasiado, Kiba me molestará con sus tonterías, Choji querrá comerse todo y puede que shikamaru venga acompañado de esa chica rubia... si lo hace intentaré avergonzarlo para divertirme un poco. No sé si invitar al nuevo compañero de equipo, es un poco rarito pero ...sí, lo invitaré y así estaremos todos, dattebayo.

No , todos no.

Sasuke, como cada mañana al levantarme pienso en ti, en qué harás, si estás bien, que te pasará por la mente... Y hoy no es una excepción. No se lo confesaría nunca a nadie, pero estos años sin ti han sido... no sé explicarlo. Te echo de menos, dattebayo.

Sólo se que me encantaría volver a verte, sobretodo en este día. Probablemente te olvidarías de felicitarme , no vendrías a la fiesta diciendo que es una tontería infantil. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste, puede que hayas cambiado de forma de ser, aunque hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no, que eres el mismo de siempre.¿Cómo te verás ahora?, seguramente a ti las chicas te acosan de verdad, como antes, en la academia.

Maldito sea ese día, en el que fui demasiado débil para detenerte. Maldita sea tu necesidad de venganza que te aparta de aquí, de mí lado.¿En qué estoy pesando?

Te perdono lo que hiciste ese día, tú lo sabes ¿verdad?, pero tienes que regresar, tengo que traerte de vuelta como sea...Si estuvieses hoy aquí conmigo.

Si estuvieses no necesitaría nada más, todo sería perfecto. No podría haber mejor regalo de cumpleaños que verte aparecer de repente en mi celebración.

Teme: Mi rival..mi mejor amigo...mi

¿A quién quiero?

Mi corazón no me engaña: Nuestro lazo sigue existiendo, no quisiste cortarlo por alguna razón, no me mataste porque nos une demasiado.

Tú cumpleaños ya fue . Me sé de memoria el día, aunque eso tampoco pienso admitirlo. Ahora yo también tengo dieciséis años.

Si todo esto no hubiese ocurrido, si no te hubieses marchado...Me hubiese gustado estar contigo ese día, felicitarte; y que tú estuvieses en el mio. Hoy, solamente hoy.

Así tú dejarías de sentirte tan solo. Y yo también.


	2. El otro cumpleaños de Sasuke y Naruto

_**Si todo hubiese sido diferente, si tú estuvieras.**_

 **-¡Abre los ojos, Sasuke! Feliz cumpleaños.**

 **-...Naruto, ¿cómo has entrado?**

 **-Tu madre me ha dejado pasar con la condición de que te hiciese despertar de buen humor.**

 **-Pues has fracasado; Quítate de encima.**

 **-Sasuke, hoy cumples dieciséis ¿No estás emocionado?**

 **-¿Por qué debería estarlo, Naruto?**

 **-Pues porque ya eres mayor, ¡Me he acordado de tu cumpleaños, he madrugado para verte y no me dices nada, dattebayo!**

 **-Este día a mí no me parece que tenga nada de especial.**

 **-Es especial porque hace...dieciséis años que existes, que te conozco, y quiero celebrarlo.**

 **-¿Me conocías cuando tenía un año?**

 **-No, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, después de entrenar con Sakura y Kakashi iremos con los demás compañeros a pasárnoslo bien en tu honor.**

 **-Qué pereza... Sólo quiero entrenar, la otra parte te la puedes ahorrar.**

 **-Te pareces a Shikamaru. Pero de la fiesta no te libras, no decepciones a todas las chicas que esperan que vayas.**

 **-Esas chicas no me interesan lo sabes y... hace demasiado calor para discutir...**

 **-Felicidades hermano, empiezas a ser un adulto.**

 **-Tú, Itachi, ¿Has vuelto de tu misión como _ambu_ sólo para esto?**

 **-Pues claro, tú hermano te adora. Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke.**

 **-Buenos días madre, pero ¿De verdad creías que era buena idea que me despertara éste ?**

 **-Hermano, los años no te hacen menos tonto: tienes suerte de tener a Naruto.**

 **-Gracias Itachi, ya podría parecerse más a ti.**

 **-Ya conoces a Naruto , ha insistido mucho. Además no paraba de hablar y revolverse y sabes que tu padre no soporta el escándalo, así que lo mande a tú cuarto antes de que Fugaku se molestase. Por cierto, ha dicho que vayas a buscarlo en cuanto puedas.**

 **-...¿Escándalo?¿Lo decía por mi?**

 **-Padre... No sé qué querrá.**

 **-Vamos Sasuke, es tú papá, seguro que va ha hacerte un regalo.**

 **-Cállate y deja de entrometerte aunque sea por un instante, Usuratonkashi.**

 **-Padre, ¿querías verme?**

 **-Siéntate, Sasuke. Hoy cumples dieciséis años y en los próximos días serás ascendido a _jounin_ por tus muchos méritos y habilidades.**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Como sabes, los Uchiha somos los guardianes de la seguridad en la villa, sus defensores; y he decidido como jefe de la Policía Militar de Konoha que ya ha llegado el momento en que formes parte de ella.**

 **-Es un honor. Así lo haré.**

 **-Te entrego además esta espada símbolo de tu nueva posición y cometido. Y, en su debido momento, sé que me sucederás en el cargo.**

 **-Gracias padre.**

 **Sasuke, por fin vuelves.**

 **-Sigues aquí.**

 **-He pedido a Naruto que desayune con nosotros y nos comente que tal les va todo a Kushina y Minato mientras tú hablabas con tu padre.**

 **-Se encuentran bien, excepto porque mi mamá sigue igual de gritona e insiste en que nos reunamos las dos familias otra vez para cenar o lo que sea en cuanto sea posible.**

 **-Ya sabemos a quién has salido.**

 **-Sé amable con él, Sasuke.**

 **-Gracias itachi, y gracias Mikoto-shan. Tú mamá cocina muy bien, teme.**

 **-Rápido, termina de comer y vayamos a entrenar de una vez.**

 **-¡Eh! ¿y esa espada nueva que llevas?**

 **-No es una espada, es un símbolo.**

 **-¿De qué?**

 **-Ya te lo diré, ahora deja de preguntar y acaba pronto de desayunar.**

 **-Vuelves a salir, hermanito.**

 **-Sí, tengo que ir a esa estúpida fiesta que ha organizado Naruto. Qué insistente es ese dobe.**

 **-Te diría que valorases lo que tienes , pero creo que ya lo sabes. Naruto es muy especial.**

 **-Como siempre tienes razón, sé que Naruto es muy especial.**

 **-Antes, cuando te fuiste a hablar con padre me quedé a solas con él, conversamos.**

 **-¿Con Naruto?¿De qué?**

 **-No te lo tomes a mal, simplemente le dije que como todos los Uchiha eres muy orgulloso y algo difícil de tratar, pero que en el fondo eres muy buena persona, una a la que merece la pena querer y que te quiera.**

 **-Itachi, esto a qué viene, no entiendo...**

 **-Dejame continuar:Naruto me dijo que ya lo sabía, me prometió que siempre estaría contigo. No lo apartes de tú lado Sasuke, es el peor error que podrías cometer.**

 **-No pienso hacerlo. Nunca.**

 **-Sasuke, sal afuera, quiero darte algo.**

 **-Sí, no aguanto más ahí dentro, si tengo que soportar un segundo más a Kiba y Lee, te juro que..**

 **-Shhh, mira, este es mi regalo ¿Lo recuerdas?**

 **-¡Cómo!, ¿es posible? Es el juguete que te rompí aquella vez que nos enfadamos de niños. Te dije que nunca más jugaría contigo y tú lloraste mucho. Lo hice pedazos, ¿Por qué lo has arreglado?, tenías muchos otros.**

 **-Porque este era especial, cuando llegue a casa llorando ese día estaba enfadado contigo, pero al mismo tiempo quería que volvieses a ser mi amigo, asique con paciencia comencé a pegar los cachos para regalártelo y que fueras otra vez mi amigo.**

 **-Pero si nos enfadamos por mi culpa, yo te rompí ese juguete porque no me lo dejabas.**

 **-Por supuesto que fue tu culpa,dattebayo; pero eso no me importaba, quería ser amigo tuyo de nuevo como fuese. Y al final fuiste tú el que vino a hacer las paces y me pediste disculpas, y no me atreví a darte el juguete porqué todavía no lo tenía arreglado del todo.**

 **-¿Y lo has conservado todo este tiempo para dármelo hoy?**

 **-No tenía mucho dinero y quería regalarte algo, entonces lo vi en un armario y pensé que quizás.. ahora que lo pienso es una tontería.**

 **-No, Naruto, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.**

 **-No te burles,dattebayo.**

 **-No me burlo, es la verdad.¿Cómo puedes perdonarme siempre?**

 **-Porque somos amigos.**

 **-Los mejores amigos.**

 **-Ah, ¿Qué es esto?¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-No te acuerdas de como me despertaste en mi cumpleaños.**

 **-¡Ay, pero yo no te tape la boca y la nariz para que te ahogaras!**

 **-No te despertabas dobe, tienes un sueño muy profundo...**

 **-Ya recuerdo¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Ja ja ja, qué bien.**

 **-Por fin te acuerdas, feliz cumpleaños Naruto.**

 **-Has venido a verme por mi cumple...y lo raro es que te hayas acordado, teme.**

 **-Aquí el único despistado eres tú, que yo no sea tan cursi con estas cosas no quiere decir que...**

 **-Lo importante es que estas aquí.**

 **-Naruto, yo quería hablar de una cosa contigo.**

 **-¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio Sasuke?¿de qué quieres hablarme?**

 **-¿Recuerdas que en mi cumpleaños te dije que está espada representaba un símbolo?**

 **-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces entrando en mi cuarto con eso?**

 **-Tranquilo, precisamente este arma es lo contrario a una amenaza: es una espada de la policía Uchiha, simboliza la protección que debemos garantizar a las gentes de Konoha. Formaré parte de ella pasado mañana.**

 **-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?**

 **-Porque a partir de ahora no voy a tener tanto tiempo para estar contigo: no entrenaremos juntos, no iremos a más misiones como equipo 7...**

 **-Siempre tendremos tiempo para estar juntos.**

 **-No interrumpas. Además tú debes entrenar para sustituir a tu padre como Hokage, si esa sigue siendo tu meta.**

 **-Sí, quiero ser Hokage como papá, pero no tengo prisa, él aún es joven.**

 **-Sin embargo tendrás que entrenar duro y realizar misiones peligrosas para demostrar que eres un candidato válido y no solo un niño mimado que llega a líder de la aldea porque su padre le ha dejado el puesto sin merecerlo.**

 **-Lo sé, no me tomes por tonto, dattebayo.**

 **-No creo que seas tonto, por lo que entenderás que nos vamos a ver mucho menos desde ese momento, aunque no quieras. Lo que tenía que decirte es que hay una esperanza: mi misión como parte de la Policía Militar será proteger Konoha, y cuando seas Hokage, también tendré que protegeré a ti de posibles amenazas...**

 **-...Entonces podremos volver a...¡Sí!**

 **-Ves, no eres tonto. Eso significa que tienes que llegar a ser Hokage lo antes posible para que volvamos a ser amigos inseparables.**

 **-Lo haré, es una promesa. Cuando sea Hokage tendrás que estar siempre cerca de mi por si hay problemas.**

 **-Últimamente haces muchas promesas a la gente, pero me gustan.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-No importa. También quería decirte que hoy voy a darte mi regalo de cumpleaños, antes de que empiece a sernos difícil pasar tiempo juntos.¿Recuerdas el parque donde nuestras madres nos llevaban a jugar cuando eramos niños?**

 **-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.**

 **-Te espero esta noche ahí, cuando ya no haya nadie.**

 **-Tan tarde,¿Qué es?**

 **-Es un sorpresa.**

 **-¿No me das una pista?**

 **-De acuerdo: Te confesaré algo.**

 **-¿Confesarme?...**

 **-¡Felicidades cariño! Ven aquí , te voy a comer a besos...¡Ah, Sasuke, qué susto!, ¿cómo has entrado?¿Le estabas felicitando el cumpleaños a mi Naru, verdad?**

 **-Así es.**

 **-¿Y esa voz? ¡Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Cuándo has llegado?¿Cómo has entrado?**

 **-Entre por la ventana del cuarto de Naruto, no quería molestar, señor Hokage.**

 **-Ya te he dicho otras veces que me llames Minato, pero: ¿Has entrado en la habitación de mi hijo por la ventana y con una espada? Si te llegan a ver podrías haberte metido en un problema.**

 **-No me ha visto nadie, soy buen shinobi.**

 **-Deja de preocuparte Minato, nadie pensaría que Sasuke tiene intención de hacer daño a Naruto. Son inseparables desde pequeños, todo el mundo lo sabe.**

 **-No es por eso es...**

 **-Sí papá, no te preocupes. Y no me has felicitado aún, dattebayo.**

 **-Felicidades hijo.**

 **-¿Qué me has regalado?**

 **-Tan impaciente como siempre, dobe.**

 **-Te lo diré después, Naruto, después de todo es una sorpresa.**

 **-Igual que el teme ¿Por qué nadie me lo quiere decir ahora?**

 **-Vaya, Sasuke ¿Qué le quieres regalar a mi hijo?**

 **-No me lo quiere decir, mamá.**

 **-Eso es que es algo importante ¿Me equivoco Sasuke?**

 **-Por favor Kushina, no hace falta ser tan curiosa.**

 **-Pues es algo especial, señora Uzumaki.**

 **-Ahora el intrigado soy yo.**

 **-Mi marido siempre preocupándose cuando no debe. Y no me llames``señora Uzumaki´´ , Sasuke ,me hace sentir vieja, dattebae.**

 **-Bien, voy a darme un baño y después saldré a ver a mis amigos, y espero que ellos sí me den un regalo.**

 **-No te enfades, cariño, te he preparado ramen de varias clases para desayunar.**

 **-El baño puede esperar... ramen, ramen, ramen.**

 **-No corras por las escaleras, hijo.**

 **-!Ay!¡ay!¡ay!¡ay!**

 **-Lo que yo decía, ya se ha tropezado. Voy a ayudarlo.**

 **-Ahora que Minato ha salido, aprovecharé para hablar contigo: ¿No te parece Sasuke que ya es hora de que resolváis lo vuestro de una vez?. Lo he comentado con tu madre muchas veces , es bastante obvio lo que hay entre Naruto y tú, y ella también está impaciente; aunque está preocupada porque tu padre se puede enfadar contigo. Minato no creo que ponga ninguna objeción...más le vale no ponerla, de eso me ocupo yo, dattebae.**

 **-Kushina, te prometo que lo voy a intentar resolver lo antes posible. Aunque la verdad, no creía que fuese tan obvio para otras personas.**

 **-Es que nosotras no somos ``otras personas´´, somos vuestras madres y tenemos que saberlo todo de nuestros hijos.**

 **-Gracias, Kushina.**

 **\- Mi hijo es testarudo, despistado, no para quieto, habla sin parar, cocina fatal, es desordenado...pero se hace querer, como tú sabes bien. Con lo apuesto que eres y lo adorable que es mi Naru, vais a hacer una pareja preciosa. Al final voy a conseguir que te ruborices ¿Verdad?**

 **-¡Mamaaaaá!¡Sasukeeeee! Venid de una vez a comerggg, cof, cof, cof...**

 **-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, hijo, que no hables con la boca llena?, cualquier día te ahogas.**

 **-Dobe...**

 **-Sasuke... por fin llegas, estaba aburrido de esperar y hace frío.**

 **-Naruto, no disimules : sé que estás nervioso.**

 **-¿Eh?¿tanto se me nota?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Es que a lo largo de todo el día he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, lo de que me regalarías una confesión , he estado pensando en eso incluso durante mi fiesta... por cierto, espero que estés avergonzado de no haber venido, dattebayo.**

 **-No fui porque yo también he estado pensando en la manera de decirte lo que debo decirte.**

 **-Hazlo, Sasuke, dímelo.**

 **-Naruto, si de verdad te has pasado todo el día reflexionando, sabrás porqué te he citado aquí y qué es lo que voy a confesarte¿No es así?**

 **-Sasuke, llevo años deseando hablar de esto contigo, pero no quería ser rechazado si me equivocaba, si sólo soy yo el que…, no quería provocar que te alejases de mí si tú...**

 **-Yo también estoy nervioso... ven aquí.**

 **-Sasuke.**

 **-Naruto: No voy a rechazarte porqué también siento lo mismo que tú. No pienso alejarte de mi lado. Nunca.**

 **-Hace tato tiempo que somos amigos que yo no sabría vivir ya sin ti.**

 **-A mi me pasa lo mismo contigo, y lo que quiero de ahora en adelante es que seamos más que amigos.**

 **-Sasuke te quiero. Te amo.**

 **-Tranquilo, no llores usuratonkashi. Además se suponía que el que se iba a confesarse era yo.**

 **-Pues hazlo, dímelo tú también.**

 **-Te quiero, Naruto.**

 **-Ja ja ja, no me creo que haya sido tan fácil.**

 **-Eso es porque los dos estábamos preparados para este momento desde hace mucho.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón. Hemos estado esperando el momento para decir de una vez la verdad y al final has elegido mi cumpleaños para darme el mejor regalo del mundo.**

 **-Calla Naruto y déjame besarte, hablas demasiado.**

 **-No puedo evitarlo, estoy tan feliz. A sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, siempre lo recordaré.**

 **-¿Quién ha dicho que haya acabado? Voy a darte más cosas para recordar.**

 _Si tú estuvieras, si no te hubieras ido._


End file.
